Sleeping Beauty
by Jara
Summary: An SGC fairytale (maybe I should just give up on summaries) SJ fluff


Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. But as newromantics pointed out: Jack does belong to me now!  
  
Catergory: G  
  
Classification: Fluff and a smidgen of angst but not much  
  
Set/Spoilers: Space race (only vague references, no plot spoilers)  
  
Summary: An SGC fairytale (maybe I should just give up on summaries)  
  
A/N: This is for hyari because she wanted fluff and I can't deny her anything. Love you heaps.  
  
Thanks to hyari because if she wants fluff she might as well beta it ;o) and splash_the_cat for the finishing touches.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Smiling to herself, Sam closed the door carefully, trying not to make any noise.  
  
She'd almost succeeded when someone walked right into her back.  
  
"Umph," She turned around and glared at her attacker.  
  
"Ugh, sorry Sam." Daniel pushed his glasses back into place.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
Daniel frowned and stared from her to the door and back again. "Isn't Jack in?"  
  
Sam blushed and stared at her feet. "Yeah, he is."  
  
"Okay," Sam looked up to find Daniel watching her with a curious expression. She really hoped he wouldn't push the issue. "I need to talk to him."  
  
He was about to open the door when she placed a hand on his arm and pushed him back. "He's busy, I think you'd better come back later."  
  
"Busy?" Daniel laughed. "We're talking about Jack here, Sam. What would he be doing in his office? Paperwork?"  
  
Sam chuckled and shook her head. "Not exactly."  
  
"It will only take a minute," he reassured her.  
  
"No, Daniel. Leave him."  
  
"Sam." Daniel shot her an unwavering look. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No." Sam shook her head. "Not exactly. The Colonel is just.busy..."  
  
"Yeah, you said that already."  
  
Sam sighed, realising it was pointless to try and hide this from Daniel as he wasn't going to give up any time soon. "He's sawing logs."  
  
"Sawing logs...?" Daniel started to ask when he understood Sam's meaning. "Oh! He's sleeping?"  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"What do you mean again?"  
  
"When we were waiting at Tech Con, he fell asleep in the chair." Daniel shrugged. "I found it quite odd. I mean under the circumstances..."  
  
Sam frowned and turned back towards the door. "I guess he's just tired." She murmured more to herself than to Daniel.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Daniel stared at the door as well.  
  
"Anyway," he shrugged. "Wanna get something to eat at the mess while Sleeping Beauty takes his nap in there?" He nodded towards the door.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good." Sam nodded but didn't seem enthusiastic at all. "You go, I'll meet you there. I have something I need to do first."  
  
"Okay, then." Daniel gave her an odd parting look but nevertheless left her alone.  
  
Sam sighed and when she was sure Daniel was really gone, she turned towards the door. Taking a deep breath, she gathered all her courage. This was worse than a space race with no actual rules. In fact, this had way too many rules.  
  
Slowly she opened the door and slipped inside. For a moment she allowed herself to watch the Colonel sleeping in his chair. His booted feet were resting on top of his desk; she just hoped the pile of papers wouldn't get knocked off when he woke up. His head had fallen back in a very uncomfortable position, and his mouth hung slightly open.  
  
"Charming," she whispered to herself but couldn't help smiling at his soft snore.  
  
Logic told her to wake him up while standing safely at the other side of the room. She ignored it.  
  
She smiled as she crouched down next to his chair. So much for the always alert soldier.  
  
"Colonel?" She tried softly, not wanting to startle him.  
  
Too soft as he let out a particular loud snore.  
  
"Sir!" She gently touched his arm and his head shot up.  
  
Sam moved her weight onto the balls of her feet and watched him blink several times.  
  
"Carter?" He croaked and rubbed his hands over his face.  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"What are you doing here?" He frowned and looked around. His lips formed a perfect O as he realised exactly where he was.  
  
She grinned. "Exactly."  
  
"I just closed my eyes for a minute," He said, trying to justify.  
  
"Maybe you should try getting some sleep in an actual bed, Sir?" Sam offered helpfully.  
  
"Smooth, Carter." He moved his feet from the desk and watched a couple of sheets fall unto the floor. "I can't, I have to finish these reports."  
  
"I'm sure General Hammond won't mind getting these a day later."  
  
"They're already overdue." He looked at her sheepishly.  
  
"Especially then." She chuckled. "Come on, Sir. Daniel said you had already fallen asleep on Hebridan."  
  
"What? Are you two now discussing my sleeping patterns?" He growled and moved brusquely as he picked up the papers that had fallen off the desk.  
  
"No! It's just... we're..." Sam stammered, not sure how to explain.  
  
"You're what?" He slammed the papers on the desk and glared at her.  
  
"Concerned," she all but shouted.  
  
Jack sighed, his features softening. "I'm getting old, Carter."  
  
Sam laughed and placed her hand on his arm. "No, you're not." She chided, realising too late how intimate the feel of his skin was. She was about to snatch her hand away when he covered it with hers.  
  
"Yes, I am." He smiled and cocked his head. "That doesn't have to be a bad thing, you know."  
  
Her gaze slipped to their hands, and she watched enthralled as his thumb slowly traced patterns on the back of her hand.  
  
She knew what he was trying to say.  
  
"No, it doesn't." She whispered and looked back up into his dark eyes. It had been too long since she had last seen this amount of emotion flickering behind them.  
  
"But not yet. I still have some fighting in me yet."  
  
She nodded and pushed herself up again. Her hand slipped from his arm but he caught her fingers and enfolded them in his.  
  
Sam smiled as they stared into each other's eyes, allowing them this one moment alone, together.  
  
With a final squeeze Sam carefully peeled her fingers from his.  
  
She already missed the contact.  
  
"Get some sleep, Sir." She told him gently.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. I won't be much good if I fall asleep on the job, will I?"  
  
"No," she shook her head.  
  
Jack rose to his feet and without further words they left his office, their shoulder bumping occasionally on the way.  
  
"Night, Carter." He said, as their paths divided.  
  
"Night, Sir." Sam watched him turn the corner and wished she could follow.  
  
Then she smiled. Maybe next time she'd have to try the more traditional method to wake him.  
  
THE END 


End file.
